mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sahar Empire
'The Sahar Empire '(pronounce:Sa-haar) is a nation that lasted from 2047-2070, and 2380-Present. It is in North Africa, originally from Tunisia, and has enjoyed 2 golden periods during its time. The Sahar is usually called Saharia, when they're not reigning over North Africa. They are currently in an alliance with Yevorana, Rennes, and Vintome, and are rivalled by three other alliances. They are a candidate of the AMU Monarchist Union (not to be confused with the disbanded African Union). Their religion is over 90% Muslim and to be anything else will result in forced relocation to the "Heretic Districs" which are famed for their resemblance to Maximum Security Prisons. With this, many of the minority have called for reforms countless times, and one was a reason for The first collapse. History Founding The Sahar Empire were founded after the Tunisian conquests of Algeria and Libya, and prospered for almost 40 years, until the corrupt King Ahajeb III decided to go to war with EVERYONE. It didn't end well. The Sahar Empire fell after mere days of national crisis. Saharia As Saharia, the temporary senate took control of the fledgling country, and remaining peaceful for a short time. Once on their feet, they took a warmongering route, and conquered land until a Major defeat by the Mali Empire at the battle of New Trisca. But later fought for and won the necessary land to form the Empire once again. During the "Low Period" Saharia was actually a good place to live. Despite the dangers of war that raged at the borders, the Saharian government were more fair and allowed few Political Freedom and rights, as opposed to none while as the empire. Neo-Saharian Empire The revival in 2380 was a result of a reconquest of it's former territory. Afterwards, forming an ongoing alliance with Vintome, Yevorana, and Rennes. Together they gained the title "Quator Imperiis". The Alliance has been challenged by the Ingent-Brabrant Alliance, the Triple Mini Alliance (Not really), and the Talin Union. As of late, a religious uprising is occuring. And they are not involved in World War Four, a conflict involving now a sizable portion of Europe. Power and Culture ' ' Government The Saharian military might and notable conquests gave it the title, "The Digital Empire" by modern historians. Remarking that they're the first empire of the Information age. Also causing mass political fallout in Southern Europe after razing any resisting cities, including Capitals. As an Absolute Monarchy, The Sahar people follow the King's (or Queen's though rare) orders without question. The more corrupt and insane Kings can commit many kinds of unspeakable attrocities without consequence. As such the Sahar has gained a bad reputation among fellow nations. Laws They are also well known for privatising rediculous things. Examples include: Plugs, Neon, Hospitals, Villages, Towns, and Cities, The Weather, Beaches, Rubidium, Nails, Parks, and the Sea. Ironically, they nationalised Game consoles, and Televisions. Phones do not exist in Saharia, for the people think it is witchcraft, and to use one will make you an enemy of the state. The Sahar functions on the class system, focusing heavily on Nobles, and simply anyone with a deep wallet. They are the mascots of the Nation, but are unpopular with the lower classes. Since the re-founding of the Empire, Sahar has seen even wierder laws and cultural quirks. Examples include: To read a book with more than 67,000 "e"'s is considered Treason and will result in execution. And that you are given 5 Koulets everytime you ask a question relating to Mickey Mouse. Category:Nations